Conventional software applications have generally been installed and executed in a localized computing environment, such as a desktop or enterprise environment. The advancement of increasingly powerful computing devices and expanding data storage capacity in large scale networked data centers has moved consumer and business-oriented applications away from local computing environments to computing environments provided over the Internet or other types of networks, commonly referred to as “cloud-based” computing environments. These applications may be offered as hosted services in the cloud-based computing environment.
As the Internet continues to grow, service providers may continue to offer more diverse hosted services. These hosted services may be offered at various levels, including end user services and various backend services. Combining these hosted services can yield a composite service, such as a monitoring service. It is difficult, however, to integrate multiple levels of hosted services, especially when these hosted services are offered by different service providers.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.